Wheat Sword
The " " legend is an urban legend revolving around the 2002 role-playing game shooter Golden Sun: The Lost Age. One of the most popular Golden Sun myths really began with a forum post on GameFAQs by a user named RyuKenshin. The joke existed in a smaller form before this, although the exact origins are hard to pin down, but this post is where the joke really took off. Despite it being an obvious hoax, players would, for a while, post on forums and ask how to unlock the mythical Wheat Sword, apparently unaware of the sword's nature as a mere meme. According to the guide posted by Kenshin, players will need to have both the Laughing Fungus and both pieces of corn in their inventory. Use the scoop in Lemuria to get the Bone, which players must then give to the dog, who will trade them special seeds. Use the seeds at an unspecified location at Prox to create a small plant; cast the Growth Psynergy on to create a large vine that the player can climb. The vine leads to a secret area containing a "lost Proxian" who tells the player about a Lemurian cave. After reaching the cave by following the Proxian's instructions, players can find a "rare stone", which they can then give to the healer in Madra. The healer will give the player four Silver Goblets, which the player must give to the mayors of Madra, Alhafra, Daila, and Contigo. Doing this would spawn a cave in the Anemos crater, in which players could fight Dullahan. Defeating Dullahan would net players a Small Jewel. Players must then use the Small Jewel to open a mysterious secret door in Sol Sanctum. On the other side of this door, players would be able to watch Saturos and Menardi fight each other. After they both kill each other, players would be able to scavenge Saturos' body for "Saturos' Armor". Giving the armor to the mayor of Prox would net players the Bottle of Fire. Venture to E Tundaria Islet and give the bottle to either Pengus or Pengulina, prompting them to attack you. Killing them would allow players to use the Bottle of Fire to cook their corpses, adding the Cooked Penguin to their inventory. Feed the Cooked Penguin to the hungry child in Alhafra, who will give you a Coupon in thanks. The Coupon could be used in Contigo's slot machine to win a "Super Potion". The instructions then become even more fantastic. Use the Super Potion on Jenna while she is in your party and she will become immortal. Players must then somehow separate Jenna from the party so they play as her alone. As Jenna, players must fight the Doom Dragon in the final battle. At some point during the battle, Jenna will fall into the opening of the Lighthouse, followed by Isaac and Felix. Isaac and Felix will be transported to Crossbone Isle, an area from the game's predecessor. There, they would discover that Jenna has been kidnapped by "Red Face", the brother of the boss Deadbeard. Once the player engages in battle with Red Face, Kraden would join their party. Kraden knows a technique that can instantly kill Red Face. Defeating Red Face nets the player the key to Jenna's cell and a Time Cube (which grants the character on which it is equipped Time Travel Psynergy). Free Jenna and use the Time Cube to travel back in time to Lemuria, where the player will find Piers. Piers will bestow upon the player a locked box. Travel back to the present and return to Madra. Give the locked box to Piers in the present, who will tell you about a cave under his uncle's bed. Enter the cave under the bed in Lemuria, where players will meet the Lost Lemurian, who bestows upon players the Super Lucky Medal. Use the Super Lucky Medal at Lemuria's fountain (landing in the center) to gain the Hilt of Fields, a portion of the Wheat Sword. Garet will become angry over the lack of a blade and throw the Hilt into the ocean. A mermaid will appear and allow the player's party to explore underwater. After using Mind Read on the Mermaid Queen's guards to gain entry to her chamber, the Mermaid Queen will give players the Coral Key. Use the Coral Key at the Mercury Lighthouse to open a locked door and find the Mercury Star. After taking the star, Alex will teleport into the room and demand you to return the star. In a battle with Alex, make Garet cast Pyroclasm and Jenna cast Serpent Fume. When Alex is defeated, take his bag full of keys and leave the Mercury Star behind. Use the key in front of a specific wall tile in Anemos Inner Sanctum that lacks collision detection to open a portal to the bottom of Gaia Falls. Here, there is an alternate version of Weyward where humans are evil and monsters are good. A Vermin will approach and give players the Hilt of Fields that Garet threw into the ocean. The party will then return to normal Weyward. Players must then take the Hilt of Fields to Obaba in Champa, who will tell players to find the blade. Go to the city of Tolbi and give Iodem Babi's Cloak Ball in exchange for "Babi's Chest". One of the keys in Alex's bag opens the chest and nets players High Quality Flour. Take the flour to the Contigo man who gives you one of the corn pieces and trade Alex's bag for a piece of corn. Bring the three pieces of corn and the High Quality Flour to the Yallam, Sunshine, blacksmith, who will combine them into "Wheat Metal". Take the Hilt of Fields and the Wheat Metal to Champa. Upon reaching Champa, players will encounter Feizhi, who points out that Felix did not give her Golden Ring present to Isaac. Feizhi will attack Felix before giving Isaac a pair of "Mythril Gloves". After Feizhi leaves, go to Obaba and throw the Hilt and Wheat Metal into the forge. Finally, players will be given the mythical Wheat Sword. Jenna takes the gloves and sword, which can only be wielded by the person wearing the gloves. Alex will disappear and demand his bag back, but Jenna will kill him with the Wheat Sword. Jenna will then bestow upon Felix the Mythril Gloves and Wheat Sword, allowing the player to use it. The Wheat Sword is supposedly by far the most powerful weapon in the entire game. The problems with this story should be obvious. To start off, the process is incredibly long and tedious and unrealistically specific. The process is rendered impossible immediately due to the dog in Lemuria not reacting to you offering it the bone. Without the dog's seeds, the entire process is rendered meaningless. Data miners exploring the game have found no mention of the Wheat Sword. WheatSword.png Category:Myths Category:False myths Category:Hoaxes Category:Secret items